


And Life Goes On

by iwritesometimesiguess



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesometimesiguess/pseuds/iwritesometimesiguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles set in the LBD universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitty

William's head lay in Lizzie's lap as they sat together in the Bennet house, channel surfing on the small television in the living room. Lizzie's fingers were stroking their way through his hair and she was humming softly (all Top 40 hits, all without irony) as he idly flipped through the bad reality television and reruns of nineties sitcoms. Kitty Bennet ambled into the room, nudging William's hand and demanding his attention. He puts the remote down to rub her ears, smiling as she begins to purr.

"You know, Gigi and I never had pets," he said, turning his head to look at Lizzie.

"Really?"

"Mother was allergic to most animals."

"Hm, shame," she smiled as she continued stroking his hair. "You missed out on all the hairs on your clothes, the constant feeding, the finding and occasionally stepping on the little 'presents' your 'friend' would leave you..."

He laughed as Kitty became bored and walked out of the room. "You sound as if you're not fond of poor Kitty Bennet," he teases.

"No," she laughs. "I'm really fond of her, she's adorable. How can you not like cats? She's always been more Lydia's than mine though, I'd love a pet that's all my own and that loves me best. I mean Kitty followed her all the way to Mary's house. How do I get a living thing to give me that kind of devotion?"

"I flew here on a red eye last night because you said you missed me," he reminds her.

"Meh." She shrugs and then laughs at the affronted look on his face. She stops playing with his hair to kiss his forehead, enjoying that he still blushes a little when she does it. "You know I love you, right?"

That pulls a grin from him. "I could stand to hear it more often." 

Normally she would tease him, tell him that she would never say it again or something along those lines. Then she thinks about it, realizes that she really doesn't say it often. Even if he is just teasing right now and his feelings really aren't hurt, she also knows that he's a good person who deserves to be reminded that he's cared for.  
She leans down, both hands cupping his face as his eyes go wide.

"I love you," she whispers, kissing his nose. "I honestly do."

He looks at her like he can't believe what she just said even though she's been sporadically saying it for three months now. She loves that about him, that he doesn't take what they have for granted. She knows she sure doesn't, that she regards the fact that she's got her fingers laced in his hair as a small miracle.

"And I love you, Lizzie Bennet." He quickly presses himself up and gives her a proper kiss and she feels herself smile against his lips, knowing that he can't help but smile too.

"So what kind?" she asks a minute later.

"What kind?" he repeats in confusion, pulling back.

"Well I'm moving up to SF really soon, you know that. I've got my apartment ready for me and I suspect my boyfriend will want to come visit me often, considering I'll actually be living in reasonable driving distance."

"Of course I'll come see you every day Lizzie, if you'll have me. Or you could come to my place, I don't mind. But what do you mean, 'what kind?'"  
She smiles as she traces a finger down his chest, feeling him involuntarily shiver against her touch as his fingers clench more tightly upon her waist.

"What kind of cat do you want?"


	2. On Paying Debts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness thank you so much for the positive feedback on the stories I've written, I'm quite a novice and I'm so glad that you like what I'm doing. You are all amazing and I will definitely continue updating for you all. I love you!

_"I will see you soon, Gigi. I'm proud of you."_

_“Go for a swim, William. It will be refreshing. Domino end recording.”_

Mr. Bennet sat still for a full minute, his mouth half open, unable to make a sound. Lizzie stood off to the side, watching him nervously as he maintained a rigid pose in front of the computer monitor in his study. After what seemed like a lifetime he finally shut his mouth and tore his eyes from the screen, looking instead at Lizzie in utter bewilderment.

"Well,” he began, pausing as he struggled to form a coherent sentence. “That was certainly...”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I know.”

“That does explain a few things.”

“Yep.”

“I must admit that I was rather shocked when I heard about the budding romance between you two,” he said, smiling when she grimaced at his word choice. “But now I suppose I can see why you fell in love with a man you professed to the whole world was a... what did you call him? A douchebag? Arrogant? Snobby? News-”

“Okay yeah dad I get it,” she quickly cut in, her cheeks burning. “You don’t need to remind me of what I said. There’s something you need to understand though, because I want to make this as clear as possible. I don’t like him because of what he did. I mean that definitely doesn’t take away from his... charm. But that’s not why I fell in lo- why I decided to begin a relationship with him. I did it because of him. Because I like him dad. A lot.”

“So I see,” he says, smiling. “Well that actually works out perfectly for me, my dear Lizzie.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well the man is obviously in love with you, and why shouldn’t he be? You’re a smart, beautiful, capable young woman, but that’s beside the point. It just means I’m going to be able to save quite a lot of money.”

“Dad, if this is about student loans, you know I was already going to pay them off by myself. And besides I don’t need his help to do it, I’m totally able to-”

“No Lizzie, you misunderstand me,” he interrupts with a twinkle in his eye. “Tell me, how much do you think a porn company would cost me? We obviously don’t have the resources to pay back someone who would do such a thing for us, but we would have had to try anyway. However, his being in love with you makes that no longer a necessity! Of course I shall offer to do so the next time I see him, but he’ll be too busy declaring how much he loves you or describing how fine your eyes are-”

“DAD!” Lizzie whines, embarrassed.

“My point being,” he continues, nonplussed. “is that this is final, this is the end, and thank goodness for that. I’d rather not carry out this business any longer than I have to. As interesting as it has been, I don’t think I’d be willing to go through stress of this magnitude again. I’ve learned the error of my ways, so to speak. You’ve all become quite sensible, despite my neglectfulness.”

“Dad, you were never neglectful.”

“I should’ve been there Lizzie.” He looks down now, unable to meet her eyes. “For all of you. I am truly sorry. You must know though, I love you all. So much. I- if something happened to any of you- when that happened to Lydia well I- I-”

Lizzie is by his side in an instant, quickly enveloping her father in a hug. She feels his tears on her shoulder and she fights against the lump in her throat. After all the scraped knees, bad report cards, ruined prom dates, the time Jimmy Barker took her favorite book and threw it over a fence, the time Lydia accidentally pushed her down the stairs and they took her to the hospital, after all the times he has been there and been strong for her and held her without crying, she knows it’s her turn. Sometimes fathers cry too, and that’s okay, because that’s what she’s here for. So she holds him tightly and thinks about how strange it is to be the grownup all of the sudden and when did that happen and was her father always this small?

“I love you dad,” she whispers. He squeezes her a bit tighter and lets go, a few tears still making his eyes bright.

“Lizzie I am so happy for you. I could not bear to be give you up to anyone less worthy than he.” His voice shakes and she holds him again. He laughs, though it still sounds close to crying, because he knows what all of her actions mean, what she’s trying to say and what she can’t always put into words.

“I love you too, my dearest Elizabeth.”

_“This is an evening of wonders, indeed! And so, Darcy did everything; made up the match, gave the money, paid the fellow debts, and got him his commission! So much the better. It will save me a world of trouble and economy. Had it been your uncle’s doing, I must and would have paid him; but these violent young lovers carry everything their own way. I shall offer to pay him to-morrow; he will rant and storm about his love for you, and there will be an end of the matter.”_

_~Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of fluff (not too sorry though, I don't think we see enough Mr. Bennet and I'm actually really proud of how this turned out). I'm really surprised that no one brought up Mr. Bennet's in book reaction to Darcy's intervention, I personally found it hilarious. It kinda ran away from me, it was supposed it be light hearted and it became serious and a bit sad with me trying to not tear up as I typed. It's okay, next chapter will be more cutesy and happy, I promise.


	3. Company Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffeh.

"Lydia I swear to God if you- Lydia  _don't-!_ "

Lizzie covers her face as Lydia throws the water balloon and runs away, cackling maniacally.

"Lydia I am going to kill you," she says, but both of them know that she doesn't mean it. As she wipes the water from her eyes she can't help but smile at the sight of her sister running around looking so vibrant and alive. After the whole fiasco with George Wickham, all the tears and the counseling, she's become such a strong young woman. Not a girl anymore. Lizzie sometimes thinks her heart will burst with pride.

She feels a certain someone begin to towel her hair and laughs, catching his hand and kissing it. 

"Thank you," she mumbles against his palm. She hears his breath catch and giggles, turning and taking the towel from him. William stands there, looking slightly flustered but more amused than anything. 

She pretends to be upset. "Who thought it would be a good idea to have a water balloon toss at LM's company picnic?"

"Well as I recall, the CEO of Longbourn Media decided it herself." he says, smirking at her efforts to dry herself off.

"I don't think she made a very good decision." Lizzie laughs as she looks down at herself. "Oh God, look at me. This shirt is white. I've gotta go change, I can't go and speak to everyone like this, it's indecent."

William smiles at her. "I don't know, I think it's rather fetching. If anything, it's decent enough."  

"Ugh, can you not quote yourself? So arrogant." She laughs as she teases him. "Anyway, have you got an extra shirt?"

He stares at her in her damp clothes until she starts to become self conscious. "Um, William?"

"Pardon, I was distracted." She blushes and he grins. "I suppose I've had my fill. Although..." 

Without warning he moves forward and pulls her close. She gasps and tries to make him let go.  

"Will," she hisses. "William Darcy we are CEOs and we are in a public place and now is  _not_ the time to be groping me in front of all of my employees."

He nuzzles his nose in her hair and she focuses on trying to be stern as he rubs his thumbs against her hips. Lizzie sighs involuntarily when he kisses her forhead and she tries to clear her brain until his lips meet hers. They're soft and insistent and she's powerless but wait no she's not she is the owner of a company and so is he and nope this is not how company owners should be acting no way. She forces herself to be reasonable and not draw this out despite the fact that she really wants to, kissing him back only for a few seconds and then pulling away. Lizzie then tries not to smile and plasters on a frown (even if he can't see because his eyes are still closed).

"Mr. Darcy, we are professionals here. Do you think that little display right there was any way to behave?"

He holds her tighter and she fights to keep the grin off her face as he speaks. "I see no problem here."

"Change of clothes. Now."

He smiles, squeezes her for a second, and then lets go and starts to make his way to the car. When his back is turned she silently jogs up, wraps her arms around him from behind, and quickly squeezes his chest, smiling as she feels his heartbeat accelerate. She spins him around, pulls him down by his tie, and whispers in his ear.

"Later though, if you're free, I could use some further illumination on certain points of that conversation." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to enjoy ending chapters with characters still speaking. That's gonna get boring though. Must. Work. On. Endings! Also creds to whoever first came up with the idea of calling the company Longbourn Media, it really makes sense and I'm gonna keep referring to her company as such. I love reading your comments, please leave more if you have anything you want to say! Requests are also open just so you know (I will not write anything with Lydia and Wickham together though, I will NOT because I cannot stand his ugly dumptruck face). Thank you for reading and being so positive, you are all so lovely. Hope you're having a great day <3


	4. Graduation Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the dear Samera who left me a comment on the last chapter prompting me to write this fic. You are the sweetest thing.

Lizzie nearly chokes when he hands her the plane tickets.

"William Darcy are you insane? This is too much, I can't accept this!"

She attempts to shove the envelope back into his hands, nearly loosing her cap and tripping over her gown in her struggles. He reaches out to steady her but does not take the tickets.

"Lizzie, in case you didn't know, I am quite wealthy. I can afford to buy my girlfriend," he pauses and smiles, still enjoying the word. "Well I can afford to buy my girlfriend and I a trip to England. I wanted you to visit Pemberly, the original Pemberly. This is something that's very dear to my heart. Please Lizzie, can you be gracious and just accept this? For me?"

"I-I-Will I can't- it's too much and- I mean-" she stutters and flounders about, trying to find the right words. "I mean Will I've only just graduated. I've still got to go to San Francisco, start a company, pay student loans. Student loans, William! I don't think I can afford a trip to England, what with the hotels and-"

"Oh no Lizzie it's okay." He quickly cuts her off. "We already own a home there, you won't have to pay. We also have a maid and cook so you won't have to buy food either. Elizabeth, please?" 

"I don't know..."

"Ugh, Lizzie, you are being  _such_ a downer." Lydia rounds the corner and leans on the wall.

"Lydia? I thought you went home with mom and dad!"

"Yeah, we told you that, but we were actually waiting for you and Darceface so we could celebrate and junk over the whole 'yay Lizzie's going to England' thing."

"Wait, Mom and Dad and you are in on this?" She looks at William accusingly and he averts his eyes. 

"And Bing and Jane and Fitz and Gigi," lists Lydia in a bored voice. "C'mon sis, live a little. You nearly killed yourself over that thesis and you really deserve a break. If it'd really make you feel better, you could set up a payment plan with your mancake over here."

William raises an eyebrow at her choice of words but runs with the idea. 

"Of course Lizzie, if it would make you comfortable, you could pay me back over an extended period of time. The only thing you would pay for would be the plane ticket because everything else is already there for you and I, we wouldn't have had to pay for food and board in the first place. It could be a very small amount, a dollar a day even, or say perhaps ten dollars a month? I'm willing to go as low or as high as you would like."

Lizzie is speechless, looking between William and Lyia and sighing when she realizes that she is beaten.

"Lydia," she says wearily, "go tell Mom and Dad I'll catch up. I'm going to take William shopping really quick, I haven't a clue what the weather's like in England. Also I'm gonna need to get a passport photo taken."

Lydia squeals and runs up to her sister, hugging her tight. 

"Way to go sis," she whispers in her ear. "I'm so happy you got him in the end."

And then she's gone, bouncing around to corner and calling for the rest of the Bennet family to tell them the news. Darcy shifts around on his feet, looking anxious and slightly guilty.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shove this trip on  you. I do want you to come, you know I do, but I see how uncomfortable you are with the idea and I-"

Before he can finish his sentence she grabs him around the middle and gives him a huge hug. 

"Thank you Will. Even if I think it's too much, it's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

He smiles and holds her close, glad that he did something right. 

"You do know that I'm hopelessly in love with you because of you, right? Not because of the ridiculous amount of money you have?"

William turns slightly pink and looks down at her. 

"You're in love with me?" he asks.

"Hm." Now it's her turn to blush and look down. "Did I say love?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Well I guess I am then."

"You  _guess?_ " _  
_

She giggles and presses a kiss to his chest, right above his heart. It stutters and then begins to beat erratically.

"William Darcy, I am very much in love with you."

He grins stupidly and makes a concious effort to keep his chin away from his neck. She rubs his back and they stand there, holding each other tightly and occassionally giving each other quick feather light kisses. That is, until they hear Lydia yelling at them to "get their ugly dumptruck faces off of each other for two seconds so they can all get in the cars and leave." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for your support! It means so much to me that people read my dumb drabbles. Next chapter coming up soon!


	5. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creds again to Samera who suggested a fic with Lizzie moving to SF. Though I didn't run with all of her suggestion, I took part of it and then made it fluffy because why not. Love you Samera!

William struggles with the large box in his arms as he stumbles his way up the steep hill. The lack of parking made it impossible for him to bring the van closer to the building and as a result, he and Lizzie are forced to lug everything themselves. 

"What does she have in here, rocks?" he grumbles to himself. 

"Two Webster's dictionaries, four or five books from college, the entire Harry Potter saga, and I think I tossed a Snicker's bar in there on accident but it's probably smooshed by now."

He feels his load suddenly lighten as Lizzie takes the other end of the box and helps him lift it up the stairs. When they finally make it into her apartment they both flop down onto the floor, exhausted. He leans back against the wall and she leans on his shoulder, entangling her right hand in his left and squeezing it tightly. He gently squeezes back and smiles.

"I never thought that I would end up here," he says to her.

"Where?"

"In my city, with you, holding your hand and helping you move into your new apartment. Especially the holding your hand portion, that seemed rather out of the range of possibility for quite some time there."

She laughs and pulls him down to her level so she can kiss him on the cheek. 

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of that," he sighs. 

"I should hope not," she teases. "Wouldn't want you to get bored and leave with one of Bing's 500 teenage prostitutes."

He laughs. "God, I can't believe you made that the title of one of your videos. But you know I would never leave you Lizzie Bennet. I'm far too in love with you."

She smiles and crawls into his lap, burying her face into his neck. She kisses him and enjoys listening to his breathing hitch. When he starts to stutter and his face becomes tomato red she giggles and pulls away.

"Glad to rock your world there, Darcy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little ficlet, far too tired from running around today to write more but I couldn't bear to leave you guys with nothing. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for britgirlatheart who asked for a Gigi/Darcy/Lizzie fic. Hope you like what I did :)

Sometimes Gigi watches them together and thinks of her parents. Not that Lizzie looks anything like her mom because ew gross we're not trying to get into some sort of weird Oedipal complex situation here, but because they look so happy. William and Anne Darcy were always happy for as long as they were together. Sure they had their moments, they would argue, words would be said, but in the end they would always end up happy. Gigi remembered looking at them and hoping that someday she and William would find something like that. Once upon a time she thought she had, but it had all come down with a hastily scribbled check and a quick "sorry peach" tossed carelessly over a shoulder, as if everything had meant nothing, as if she was just something to be thrown away. 

"Gigi, are you alright?" William walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder. She blinks out of her reverie and looks at him, quickly pasting on a smile. He was always so worried about her, so overprotective, and though it had made her angry sometimes while she was growing up she knew why. After all, it was just her and him against the world for a long time. She knew that he was trying to be like a father, a mother, a brother, and a CEO and that he sometimes forgot to just be William Darcy. Sometimes she forgets to appreciate how difficult that must have been for him. 

"I'm fine, William." She hugs him and though he's confused, he hugs her back. "Where's Lizzie?"

Even though it's already been several months he still gets a goofy, lovestruck look on his face whenever she's mentioned. "She's gone to pick a movie for tonight."

"You know I love her a lot, right?"

"Yes, I do too."

"They would have loved her."

He doesn't have to ask who she's talking about. 

"Yes, I'm sure they would have."

"I miss them."

When he hears her voice shake he pulls her close and hugs her again.

"Me too."

"Okay so I've got 'She's All That,' 'Bridget Jones's Diary,' and 'The King's Speech.' Yes I know all of them feature Colin Firth, shut up, don't judge me. Want me to start the popc-?"

Lizzie stops talking when she sees the two siblings holding each other. They haven't looked up at her approach, they don't even seem to notice she's there. Something about the way they are standing makes her heart ache. They look hurt, and even though they've got each other, they look alone. Without a word she puts down the DVDs and hugs them both. They start when they feel her arms wrap around them but they don't pull away. All of them stay standing like that for a moment and Gigi thinks that this is the closest she's gotten to being held again by her mom and dad. 

They pull apart from the group hug and Lizzie turns to quickly hug Gigi tight. 

"I love you, Lizzie," Gigi says quietly.

"I love you too Gigi," she says, letting go. "Is everything okay here? Because I would totally be willing to put movie night on hold."

William looks at Gigi and she looks at him.

"No, I think William and I are good," she says. "In fact, leave the popcorn to me and I'll leave you two to pick the movie. I'm fine with whatever."

Gigi leaves the room, thinking that old habits die hard and that leaving them alone together has just become an automatic thing. However, she also thinks that it's probably better appreciated these days than it was before.

As she leaves, Lizzie turns to William and raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously though, is everything okay?" She reaches out to hold his hand as she speaks and he grasps it tight. 

"Yes, we're fine. Please don't worry about us."

Lizzie squeezes his hand. "It's my job as your girlfriend. I think worrying about you comes along with loving you."

He can't help but smile every time she says she loves him. 

"I love you too Lizzie. Gigi and I are okay, but thank you for your concern. It's very appreciated."

"'Thank you for your concern, it's very appreciated,'" she mimics in a monotone voice, bumping him with her shoulder to let him know she's teasing him. "Darcybot's making a reappearance."

"Is he? My apologies."

She giggles and leans up on her tip toes to kiss him. He kisses her back and they flop down onto the couch, making it easier for her to entangle her fingers in his hair. He groans and kisses her harder, moving his hands up and down her back and pulling her even closer. He never thinks he's going to get used to this, how soft her lips are, how good her hair smells, how amazing it feels to have her tugging on his hair and stroking his face. 

When she pulls away he chases after her and she laughs and kisses him again, but cuts it short.

"Mr. Darcy I do believe your sister is in the house," she whispers into his ear as she strokes his neck.

"Sorry," he grins as he rubs his thumb along her hipbone. "Darcybot malfunction. It seems a Lizzie switch has been turned on and then short circuited. I can't seem to find a way to turn it off."

She laughs at that and leans in to kiss him one more time, sucking on his bottom lip and making his heartbeat race.

"I hope you never find it," she mumbles against his lips.

"MOVIE TIME!!!" yells Gigi, jumping onto the couch next to them. She laughs as they quickly pull away from each other and Lizzie attempts to straighten her hair and dress while William does the same with his tie.

"Don't worry, I already took a picture of you two and sent it to Lydia." Gigi laughs even harder at the expressions on their faces.

"You didn't." Lizzie gasps in horror and looks at William. 

"You're right," Gigi agrees as she helps herself to some popcorn. "I didn't."

Lizzie shoves her but laughs, picking up one of the DVDs and inserting it into the DVD player. She walks back and curls up on the couch with her head on William's shoulder while he begins to stroke her hair. As the movie begins to play Gigi looks at them again and thinks of her parents and smashed peaches and happiness and hope and love and she thinks that despite it all, everything really is okay. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. I meant for it to be a bit shorter but I swear the story has a life of it's own. That's the thing about stories, they demand to be written.


	7. That Douchebag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden inspiration!

Lizzie was exhausted after probably one of the longest days of her life. She was so grateful that she'd decided on flats instead of heels because anyway the dress was so long that she was sure people hadn't noticed. In fact, heels vs. flats had been the last thing on everyone's mind.

It was a beautiful ceremony to be sure, small and intimate. Gigi and her sisters had been resplendent in their bridesmaids dresses, Bing and Fitz had looked dapper in their suits, and her mother had cried and told anyone who would listen just how "advantageous a marriage this will be for my dear Lizzie and did ya'll  _see_ the  _ring_ with all the _diamonds_ because they must have cost a  _fortune."_

Nothing compared to how he had looked at her as she walked down the aisle in her white dress. It had made her want to laugh because years ago she would've mistaken his intense gaze as one of pure loathing. He had taken her hand and told her that she looked beautiful before they turned to say their vows. When she heard him say 'I do' so quickly and with so much conviction, nearly cutting off the minister, she'd come close to laughing again because of how eager he was. Then she had realized that he'd probably been ready and waiting for this far longer than her and she had wanted to cry instead. Instead of doing either of those things, she'd said 'I do' and then she'd kissed him hard and for probably far too long until they'd both heard the embarrassed coughing of everyone around them and Lydia screaming, "GET A ROOM NERDS." He'd reluctantly let her go and she'd whispered 'I love you' and he'd mumbled 'damn it' and looked at her and kissed her again. Everyone had laughed and ran up to hug them and though they were jostled around a bit, Lizzie and William never stopped holding hands.

The reception was a blur of speeches and more crying and more kisses and everyone laughed when Charlotte and Lydia made a powerpoint of "Reasons Why Lizzie Bennet Is No Longer Perpetually Single," and Lizzie had hid her face in embarrassment when they featured a clip from the diaries of her saying "I feel so sorry the poor woman that ends up stuck with that douchebag for life."

She's rewatching the video now on William's laptop and cringing but also laughing at the irony.

"I think that was one of my favorite parts of the reception, to be quite honest."

Lizzie jumps at the sound of William's voice, turning to look guiltily at him and pausing the video.

"You didn't even change out of your dress," he noted in amusement. "Not that I mind, because I think you look breathtaking; I'm simply thinking of your comfort."

"Why would that be your favorite part?" she asks.

"Because you honestly thought that whoever married me would be someone worthy of your pity. No, no, no, don't get sad," he says, sitting next to her on the bed and putting an arm around her. "Let me explain. You thought that to marry me would be the worst thing that could happen to a woman. You thought that I was a terrible, cruel, selfish, pretentious snob who couldn't be bothered with human interaction. I called you "decent enough," ruined the happiness of your sister, and then I arrogantly expected you to love me right after I insulted your entire family. Despite all of that you gave me another chance and now, by some miracle, we're married. Elizabeth, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Though it hurt a bit to rewatch that clip, it mostly gave me joy because now that sentiment no longer applies and I couldn't be happier about it. I love you, Lizzie."

She's silent and she's not looking at him and he starts to get worried. "Lizzie? Did I say something wrong?"

"You do know that I posted up videos for months insulting you right? I mean I think I'm the one who's lucky to have you, not the other way around."

He smiles and squeezes her shoulder. "If you want to get into a debate about who's luckier, I think it would be best to call it a draw. I'm too incandescently happy to try to argue with you tonight." 

She hums in agreement and leans on him. "You know, with a change of tone, a lot of those things I said in the diaries can still be applied today."

"Really? Like what?"

She wraps her arms around his neck hugs him close. 

"You really are the last man in the world I could ever fall in love with." 


	8. Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for you since I didn't update yesterday.

"Bing, I'm not that sick." 

"Shhhh, just take this pill and lie down."

"Bing I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fi-"

"I was training to be a doctor you know, so I _can_ tell when you're sick. Go rest, Jane Bennet. There's tea on your bedside table, I'll check up on you later."

Jane smiles ruefully as he leaves the room and swallows the pill with a gulp of tea, wincing at the soreness in her throat. The phone rings and before she can even take a step she hears Bing yell, "I'll get it! Rest!" She laughs and crawls into bed, wrapping herself up like a caterpillar in the covers. Bing walks into the room a second later, looking both excited and apologetic.

"Alright I have some really good news that is kinda bad under the circumstances but it's still over all good, I think."

Jane sits up and looks at him apprehensively. "Bing, what is it?"

"Darcy and your sister called, they're actually downstairs. They wanted to surprise you but considering your current condition I'm kinda thinking about tellling them to come back tomorrow."

"Bing, he's your best friend and she's my sister. I'm always happy to see them. It's not like they haven't seen me sick before, remember Netherfield?"

Bing smiles and reaches out to squeeze her hand. "How could I forget? I'll bring them up but lay back down in the meantime, alright?"

As he walks to the door Jane wonders how she was able to get so lucky. "Bing!" she calls. He stops and turns around.

"What's up? Do you need something?"

"Bing, I love you."

He grins at her and even through her sleep addled mind she feels fireworks light up in her brain.

"I love you too. Very much. Wait one second, I'll be right back."

He disappears again and she closes her eyes and snuggles back into the blankets, content despite her illness. She hears the front door open and the murmured greetings and her toes wiggle in anticipation. The bedroom door opens quietly and she feels cool fingers begin to stroke her forehead.

"Lizzie?" she asks.

"Jane, honey, how're you feeling?" Lizzie's voice asks, full of concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just a little fever," Jane says, trying to reassure her.

"Is Bing taking good care of you?"

"He's taking the best care of me." Jane opens her eyes and looks at her sister, noticing that she's holding a package. "What's that?"

Lizzie smiles. "Care package. I wanted to deliver this one personally and surprise you, but you can open it later. Right now, you just need to rest."

"M'kay," Jane can feel the drugs beginning to work through her system, taking away some of the soreness and leaving her drowsy. "Where's Darcy?"

"William's chatting with Bing," she says. Jane hears the smile in Lizzie's voice at the mention of her fiance. "It was his idea to come surprise you, you know. We both had some time off of work and he suggested we come here."

"That's so sweet of him." Jane smiles sleepily. "He's really nice Lizzie."

"Yes, yes he is."

"You love him."

"Yes I do."

"I love Bing."

"Mhm."

"And he loves me back?" Jane doesn't mean for it to come out like a question, but it does. The truth is that sometimes she still has to ask, just to be sure that it isn't a dream. To be sure that she won't wake up alone in her room, in the dark, crying over an old batch of snickerdoodles and a hand embroidered frame.

"He does, you know he does." 

Jane smiles again, and then she frowns a little. "I'm very tired."

"Go to sleep hon." Lizzie smooths her hair back and kisses her forehead. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"M'kay." Jane rolls over and she hears the door shut, signaling that Lizzie's left. She falls asleep and wakes up hours later to hear someone moving around in her room.

"Bing?" she asks. 

"Excuse me, Jane," answers a stiff, formal voice. "I was just picking up the tea on your nightstand as it has gone quite cold and I'm leaving a new mug. Mint, honey, ginger, and lemon. Bing says it's good for illness. I apologize for the intrusion, if you'll please excuse me."

Darcy begins to back awkwardly out of the room and Jane wants to laugh at how uncomfortable he seems.

"Darcy?" She calls his name and he stops in the doorway. "Thank you. I never did get a chance to say thank you. For everything."

She doesn't have to elaborate, they both know what she's talking about.

"Your thanks is not necessary." He flounders, seeming ill at ease with the subject. "I don't. Well I never... apologized. Too. For what I did. For what I did to you. I shouldn't have-it was not my intent- well what I mean to say is," he squares his shoulders, "I had no right to meddle the way I did. I am truly sorry for my actions. My behavior was deplorable and you deserved, you  _deserve,_ better from me. I will try to be more conscientious in the future."

Jane smiles at him. "Darcy, it's okay. Everything worked out well in the end. Bing and I are happy and we ended up learning more about ourselves through our time apart. I'm not necessarily saying that what you did was good for us," he winces, "and I could've done without it, but we're okay. And you make Lizzie very happy, she loves you so much. Please take good care of her."

He swallows and shuffles his feet nervously. "I will. I love her too. She and Bing have gone out to get ingredients to make you some soup but they should be back soon."

As if on cue they both hear a key turning the lock of the front door. Darcy's face lights up and he turns back to Jane. "I should go see if they need help with the groceries. If there's anything you need..."

Jane smiles. "I'll call. Go to her."

Darcy blushes but nods, gently closing the door. She hears the muted chatter and her bedroom door opens yet again. 

"Jane? Are you awake?"

She smiles into her pillow. "Hi Bing."

He's at her side in an instant, sitting on the edge of the bed and petting her hair. 

"How're you feeling?"

She sighs. "Much better. I think I'll sleep for a bit more, but I'll be up in no time."

"Okay. Lizzie and Darcy and I are making some soup right now, it should be ready when you wake up."

"Thank you."

He looks up and notices the new mug on the nightstand.

"Did you make yourself some tea?"

"No, Darcy came in a few minutes ago. We had a little chat before you and Lizzie came home. I'm glad he's your best friend, Bing."

He smiles and kisses her hair. "Me too. I better go help with dinner but I'll be back before you know it, okay? I love you."

"Love you too. You know, I'm really happy you came to New York."

"I think it's one of the best decisions I ever made, besides buying Netherfield."

"Mmm," Jane mumbles in sleepy assent. Already her head is starting to feel like it's stuffed full of cotton candy again. Bing notices the change and squeezes her hand.

"Sleep love," he whispers. "We'll all be here when you wake up."

And through the haze in her brain Jane smiles because she knows that it's true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration from the fact that I myself am sick at the moment. It's okay, when life gives you sick lemons you just take them and turn them into fanfiction.


	9. Favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop, won't stop.

His phone goes off and William and Lizzie both groan.

"Answer it later," she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "You have more important things to do."

That seemed like a valid argument to him and for a couple minutes he forgets everything else. That is, until it rings again. And again. And again. 

"Can't you just mute it?" she whines. 

He smiles at her (partially because her eagerness mirrors his own and partially because he still can't believe he's here) and presses another kiss to her lips. 

"One moment," he says, picking up his phone. His eyebrows raise at the flood of messages from Gigi and Fitz. 

"Lizzie," he begins slowly, "I'm not... how exactly did you end today's video?"

She props herself up on her elbows and he hands her his phone. Lizzie starts laughing as she scrolls through the increasingly desperate text messages.

"Cliffhanger," she says by way of explanation. 

He nods. "Ah, that would explain it."

The phone jingles yet again and Lizzie gives it a disparaging look. This time, instead of a text message it's a twitter alert.

_**Hey @wmdarcy! Stop being lame and answer your sister's messages! WE ARE RELATED!** _

"Aw, William, I feel kinda bad. Should I send her a tweet? Or I could text her, I have her number." 

Lizzie starts to get up from the bed but William grabs her wrist. 

"Will?"

He smiles mischeviously and Lizzie considers the butterflies in her stomach, then thinks he could stand to do it more often. "I have a better idea." 

He holds up the phone for her to see and favorites the tweet instead of answering it, causing her to giggle and and lightly shove his shoulder. 

"You're evil," she laughs.

"Not necessarily. Remember when she shoved me into that room with you while you were filming?"

Lizzie grimaces. "I remember."

"Well..." He gently pulls her arm until she's laying next to him again. She blushes as he leans in close to her neck while his other hand pulls her body tighter to his.

"I believe this is what they call payback." 

 


	10. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

_"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU MORE THAN I'VE EVER HATED ANYTHING."_

Every word stings like a poison dart and William has no choice but to try to be as cold and solid as a statue as his baby sister screams at him.

_"YOU'RE UNFEELING. YOU'RE SICK. YOU MADE HIM LEAVE ME. YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!!"_

He tries reason. "Gigi, I didn't make him take the check."

In response she just screams louder.  _"I DON'T CARE. DO YOU THINK I CARE?! YOU CAME HERE AND YOU RUINED EVERYTHING."_

She's hurting and he can see that but she's hurting him too and he doesn't know what to do. "Gigi," he says, trying to keep his voice steady, "Gigi, I love yo-"

 _"DON'T."_  She spits the word out. Her face is livid, almost inhuman in her grief and anger, and William is terrified that she's going to end up lashing out and injuring herself.

"Gigi," he whispers, taking a step forward. "Gigi, please."

_"I WISH YOU HAD DIED WITH THEM."_

He stops in his tracks, his hand that had been reaching out to her suddenly frozen in midair. It seems like everything has turned to ice and a cruel grin twists her face because she knows that she's really made a mark. She wants to make him hurt just as much as she's hurting right now. She wants her overprotective brother broken and she wants him gone and then maybe,  _maybe,_ George will suddenly come to his senses. If her brother leaves, George comes back. Rationally she knows in a very small corner of her brain that that's not how it works, that getting rid of one doesn't bring back the other, but in her desperation she's willing to try anything. 

 _"YOU'RE NOT DAD. YOU NEVER WILL BE DAD. YOU KEEP TRYING TO ACT LIKE HIM BUT YOU'RE NOT. YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING. YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS. YOU CAN'T RUN A COMPANY. YOU'RE OVERBEARING AND SOCIOPATHIC AND I CAN'T STAND TO BE NEAR YOU. YOU RUINED THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT I FOUND SOMEONE AND GUESS WHAT? YOU WILL_ NEVER _FIND SOMEONE. I HOPE YOU DIE ALONE AND I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN AND I WISH. YOU'D. DIED. WITH. THEM."_

And suddenly Gigi falls to her knees and bursts into tears. She's hyperventilating and she can't stop crying and her chest hurts and she wants to die she wants to die she wants to die. As she curls up on the ground and gasps for air through her tears she also waits for the door slam signaling that William's left because she knows, she knows that this time he's truly broken.

When she feels herself wrapped into a warm, strong embrace, she cries harder because it's not him. It's not him. He's not coming back. If there's anyone she knows, she knows George Wickham, and she knew as soon as she saw his lazy smile as he grabbed the check and as she watched him saunter out the door that he was already done with her. She turns her face into her brother's suit and sobs, feeling as if she's going to shatter into a million pieces, feeling as if that's preferable to feeling what she's feeling now.

"I love him so much, William." As she says it she knows it to be true, she knows that she really and truly loves him, and that only breaks her heart more.

"Gigi, I love you," he says fiercely, holding her tight. "Do you hear me? I love you."

She holds on tightly to the front of his shirt, wishing she could disintigrate into nothing, hating her brother and more than anything, hating herself.

"Why didn't he love me, William?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you a tissue*


	11. Afternoons At Netherfield

Everything he does annoys her. The constant staring, the snobby attitude, his apparent need to contest her opinions and argue with her on sight, every single thing is just  _irritating._ He seems unable to refrain from finding fault in everything and everyone around him, with Bing and Caroline being the only exceptions. No, strike that, even around them he continues to be superior and rude. He practically makes Bing's decisions for him; it's sad to watch.  

"Excuse me, Lizzie." 

His detached monotone voice pulls her away from her book. She sighs and adjusts herself so that the title isn't visible; she just isn't in the mood to have her tastes picked over and criticized. Again. 

"What is it, Darcy?" she asks in as polite a tone as she can manage. 

"Would you happen to know where Bing and Caroline have gone?"

"Nope." She returns her attention to her book, hoping that her actions and her short answer have done enough to show him that she doesn't want him here. Darcy takes the opportunity to stare at her more, admiring the way the sun catches her hair. It almost looks like it's on fire and he wonders if it's as soft as it looks. He wants to run his fingers through it, pull her head onto his shoulder, ask her about her day. He wants to hold her tight, discuss the book that she's reading, take her out to dinner. He wants-

"Anything else?" 

He jumps and for half a second he fears that she was reading his mind. "Ah, no. No. That will be all, thank you." He awkardly backs out of the room and she glares at his retreating form. 

_I wonder how such a douchey guy even functions,_  she thinks to herself. _He always acts like he's walking around with a huge stick up his ass. God, for all I know there could be one. That would explain a lot of things._

_  
_And with that last thought Lizzie pushes Darcy out of her mind and refocuses on reading Bridget Jones' Diary for the fortieth time, idly wishing she could trade William for Mark. Meanwhile, William Darcy stands just outside of the room and racks his brain for another excuse to walk back in and talk to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, I'm busy and lazy and uninspired at the moment. However I realized I had yet to write a fic with Lizzie and Darcy interacting pre-Gratitude so I figured meh, why not?


End file.
